


We don't talk anymore

by Littlecharizard2hold



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecharizard2hold/pseuds/Littlecharizard2hold
Summary: Having a rival is nice but what if has been something more this whole time. A desire red couldn't hide anymore.Not good at summarys but plenty of fluffy





	We don't talk anymore

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first short, really short originalshipping story. Sorry it's short but tell me what you guys think  
> And I hope u enjoy the story. please leave comments on if i should write more originalshipping story's or if anything needs fixing. Thank u

Along the way to next town, I never thought that this would've happened.

Standing there in the rain was Red. I was speechless, standing in the rain with him, only a few feet away from the person I called my rival...but here we were. Red standing before me, confessing his love while waited for an answer but all I could do was stare back like an idiot. For the first time in my life, I had no sly remark, no answer, just ...total silence.

Both of us soaked to the bone, he continued to stare back at me with those red eyes. Why did he have to look at me like that with those sad, beautiful eyes? 

I bit my lip, looking off to the side as if I would find my answer there, but really, I was just avoiding the answer, avoiding looking at red.

"Green...?" Red called 

His voice was so soft and hoarse, but so sad, and I glanced back over to see tears streaming down his face. Not the rain, his own tears. Seeing them broke my heart. I was about to say something, but the words couldn't come. Instead, Red spoke.

"Ever since we became rivals, it's been nothing but nonstop fighting. We're both trying to be the best, but...why? We're not even friends anymore...we hardly talk, or even see each other. I miss the days when we were kids, Green: the days when it was nothing but fun and games, when it was okay to be near you. Now, all I do is watch your back...walking further away from me. It hurts!!!." Red yells

"Why are you confessing now?! Aren't you worried about being rejected?!" I yelled, cutting him off.

Red smiled through his tears. "Of course I am, but if this isn't meant to be, at least I won't have to run into you everyday and feel heartbroken or...awkward or... I won't have to remember this, Green; I'll leave your life completely so you won't have to worry a thing." Red's smile faded a bit, but a hint of it still clung to his face, the smallest possible sign of hope.

I could feel tears of my own bubble up as I stared wide-eyed at him, my chest beginning to hurt as I imagined Red out of my life. The thought was too painful.

"So...I don't mind showing you these feelings I've always suppressed. I'm ready for your answer," Red sighed, his eyes full of plea and sadness while his smile said another.

That when the tears burst out "...Heh. ...You know, I think this is the most I have ever heard you say at one time. It's kind of nice," I said, half smiling trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop coming 

 

Red didn't say anything (as he just wanted an answer)...but if I became his boyfriend, I sensed that Red would gladly talk as much as I desired him to.

"You know, Red, you're either really brave, or just plain-out stupidly risky, but...I'm sorry..." I said 

Red frowned and began to turn around, but before he could get away, I ran up and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, you had to come out and say it! I'm the one who should have confessed first," I continued.

Red stopped and looked back at me, his red eyes widen with surprise 

"But, like.. you're always one step ahead of me. I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but YES, I would love to be your boyfriend...that is, if I'm still on your wish list," I said, grinning.

Red smiled. "Idiot" Red laughed out before hugged me tight 

Soaked and cold in his arms, I could feel his warmth and that's when I knew I wouldn't have to worry about being apart from him anymore...


End file.
